


Hand in Hand

by LavenderBoots



Category: Spirited Away
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Siblings, American Sign Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Multi, Muteness, Teen Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderBoots/pseuds/LavenderBoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school student Chihiro Ogino is given the task of tutoring the strange, sad boy that everyone calls No-Face; but will barriers prevent them from understanding one another? A tale filled with many hiccups, a slow-starting friendship, possibilities of love, and of course, a masquerade. Drabbles and oneshots. Chihiro, No-Face (Kaonashi), Haku & beloved Spirited Away friends. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dramatics

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Spirited Away characters belong to Hayao Miyazaki; I renounce all rights and responsibilities.
> 
> The Princess Bride and its script are properties of William Goldman; I own nothing!
> 
> I have decided against my better judgment to start this fanfic, because once the idea came to me I simply could not let it go. Whether I was cooking, showering, driving, or attempting to sleep, thoughts, images, conversations, and people echoed in my head; begging me to tell their story. So now, here we are. I plan to keep every chapter short, (meaning not exceeding 1000 words) and they will more than likely not be continuous, as I flit from concept, to concept. If my breadcrumbs leave you wanting, please leave me a review, and I will gladly answer your questions.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear from you.  
> Take care,  
> Boots
> 
> Original publish Date: August 7, 2013
> 
> Words: 475

Chihiro Ogino, was an exceptional student.

At the moment, however, she was not demonstrating her abilities at all; she was too engrossed in her daydream ensconced doodles. Although she heard the teacher speak, she was not really listening. Therefore, it was understandable when she didn't budge from her seat as the class was dismissed and every one packed up to leave. She also made it far too easy to be snuck up upon.

With a quick dance of fingers along her unprotected ribs, a boy shouted, _"Boo!"_  Chihiro shrieked, wrenching herself from his grasp, realizing too late that the movement caused her pen to drag over her creation.

"Hakuuuu, look what you did!" she cried in dismay. The picture of the dragon was ruined. She had intended it as a gift for her friend; he was obsessed with the mythical creatures, and Chinese Lungs were his favourite. But now a long, black zigzag marked the dragon's eye to his tail.

Thin brows furrowed and Chihiro's lower lip stuck out; eying her friend accusingly. Raising his hands in surrender, he tried not to laugh at her childish pout. Instantly reserving his facial expressions, as only he could, Haku gave a formal apology. "I, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, am prepared to take full responsibility for the wrong I have committed."

Then he took Chihiro's pen in hand with a flourish and dramatically plunged it into his armpit. He clutched his heart for good measure, as he collapsed into a desk chair, and went limp. Chihiro lifted an eyebrow unimpressed; was that it? She leaned forward to inspect her fallen comrade and jumped when Haku gasped noisily, pitched his arms and legs into the air before expelling, _"Goodbye, cruel word!"_ Effectively 'dying' again; this time his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth.

Chihiro giggled in spite of herself and clapped at the performance. "I, Ogino Chihiro, accept your sacrifice; but not your apology."

"What? Why?" Haku sat back up, straightening his school uniform and quirking an eyebrow. She looked at him stoically, all traces of patience gone. Suddenly perking up; eyes glittering, he grabbed her hand and crowed, "I know what it takes to make you forgive me!" Chihiro eyed him skeptically. With a smirk he leaped from the desk chair and bent down so that green eyes met grey ones, "Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die!" Chihiro's face lit up; quoting her favourite movie could only mean one thing. Laughing she released his grip, to put away her things, before meeting him at the door.

"You keep using that word; I do not think it means what you think it means," she retorted, as was their custom. Beaming at their renewed friendship, neither of them noticed the lone figure watching from the window as they left the room, arm in arm.


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaonashi literally means No-Face. I never knew that before; thanks Google! Anyway for the purpose of this fic I changed a letter; yes it was intentional.
> 
> Original publish date: August 7, 2013  
> Words: 610

The entire student body had a loose version of study hall for their first and last periods of the day, it was dubbed _homeroom_ by the teachers and _waste-of-time_  by the students. Most used these two hours of the day finishing up homework, texting, eating, or just chit-chatting with friends. Usually, during this time Chihiro was pressed into giving her peers pointers on how to fake their reading assignment for history, hints onto which body parts might be on the daily anatomy pop quiz, or tutoring in math and linguistics. She didn't mind, not really. Chihiro had always been popular. She had plenty of people in her class to talk to, but no one she actually considered a friend; save for Haku. Too bad they no longer shared homeroom. They had been inseparable, ever since he jumped into a river to save her shoe during a field trip in the first grade. She smiled at the memory, wriggling her feet beneath her desk. Looking around at all the animated faces, she noted that everyone was in groups of two or three. It was their first day back from a two-week vacation, so no one had homework they needed help with; and no one had invited her to join them.

To distract herself she looked out at the rain sloshing against the window. Tracing the rivulets that glided in threaded streams down the pane, she imagined they were dancing. It must be pouring, she realized absently. The force of the rain was so strong there were no individual drops, just rivers cascading from the sky. Again her thoughts returned to Haku. As if on cue, her cell phone vibrated in her pack.

> Sender: Kohaku River :)  
>  Time Sent: 8:46  
>  Miss me?  
>  Time Recieved: 8:46

Smiling down at the pink phone's screen, she replied a cheery _'Good morning!'_ and tried to ignore the way her heart thumped. He's my friend, no reason to get all riled up over a text.

She knew the exact moment feelings came along, one second they were mocking each other in drama class, tittering over the idiocy that was Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet," and the next thing she knew they were tasked to play the very characters they despised. Haku had rolled his eyes at her behind the teacher's back, but all the same, played the part beautifully. Not willing to be outdone, Chihiro rose up to the challenge. When Haku spoke words of another's hand so passionately, she forgot herself. Wrapped in his arms, looking up at that beautiful face, she wondered when he had grown so tall. Snatched out of her thoughts when her phone hummed gently, tickling her palm, Chihiro blushed furiously. He had always been a bit of a mind reader; could he guess her thoughts now? I hope not, she gulped.

> Sender: Kohaku River :)  
>  Time Sent: 8:47  
>  Good Morning! Hey did you get one?  
>  Time Recieved: 8:48

Get one? That's a weird phrase, even for Haku. She tapped out her two worded question, _'One what?'_ Just then a hush fell over the room.

Well, most of the room. Some students, like Chihiro, had their eyes glued to their phones. A cringe-worthy scrape sounded, and all eyes turned to the front, where the principal raked her nails over the chalkboard. Turning with a large flashy smile of huge square teeth, she waved her hands dramatically. Twenty-three gazes followed her outstretched gesture.

"Welcome your new classmate, this is Mattaku Kaonishi."

A tall young man, all dressed in black, stood dripping on the tile by the doorway. His inky hair was plastered to his head. His face, or what was visible of it, was indecipherable; like a pale, shivering mask.


	3. Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always loved No-Face. Sure he got a little misguided and ate a lot of people at one point, but hey it's not really his fault right?
> 
> Original publishing date: August 7, 2013  
> Words: 625

It didn't take long for the rumors to start.

Like always, girls would flock to him at first, eager to meet a new face. He would bow politely, but offer no conversation. He gave no outward desire to get to know them, not that he didn't want to. Soon enough it didn't matter that he had a pretty face; once they realized it had only one expression. Most people gave the stoic youth a wide berth. The teachers were accommodating, but in a matter of days students began to shun him. Kaonishi was in his seat studying his peers. He noticed that although the desks were supposed to be in even rows, the ones nearest him were markedly out of pattern; out of reach, like always. Exhaling a deep breath through his nose, his gaze once again rested on a chestnut ponytail. The girl was twiddling the light brown hair around her fingertip as she bent her head over a pupil's work. The smile she gave to the one beside her was warm and welcoming. He wondered if it was her hair that caught his attention, or her smile.

* * *

 

Walking to his bike, he waited patiently for his sister. He spotted her coming out of the building's doors in a gaggle of girls, laughing and yammering on about something or other. She was a year younger, but unlike him, she had no problems blending in. As the girls approached the bike racks, many stopped when they spotted Kaonishi. Lowering his eyes, he bowed politely before moving out of their way. His shoulders rose minutely, he could feel their stares gore into his back. He walked with his eyes on his feet. Maybe waiting by the school gates would be a better idea.  
A hard shove, threw him off balance, and he toppled over his bike; landing face first in the mud. Slowly, deliberately, he pushed himself off of the ground, and disentangled his long legs from his bike. He would be bruised tomorrow. With a dirty sleeve, he attempted to wipe the mud from his eyes, and looked up to see a boy from his class leering at him.

"What a creepy little bastard you are. It's like you never change, I bet beneath that pretty mask you actually have _no face_!" The guy looked like a toad, Kaonishi thought. He was squat and broad shouldered, with thin lips, a flat nose and bulgy eyes. "You don't belong here!"

"Hey Ugly!"

Toadboy turned, surprised to see a bike rolling down the hill towards him. It bashed into him with a satisfying crash and Koanishi heard Rin whoop in triumph. He had to admit, she had good aim. Sputtering curses a now red-faced toadboy leaped up from the ground. He glared murderously at Koanishi, who only stared passively back.  
"Why I oughta…" He raised his fist, expecting the newcomer to flinch, but Kaonishi never budged. "You are all kinds of unnatural," he said dropping his hand and shaking his head, a grimace of disgust on his face.

Watching him walk away, Kaonishi took a deep breath. Then he bent over in an attempt to pick up both bikes.Rin ran to him, helping with the load.  
"Hey, you ok?" She looked at his face, but he averted his gaze. She had always been able to read him like an open book; just because he wasn't as expressive as the rest of them, didn't mean it wasn't there. Rin bit her lip and gave his cheek a pat. "Don't worry. They just need to get to know you. It won't be like last time."

"Uh-uh," He agreed; though they both knew it was only for her benefit.

Of course it would be like last time, it _always_ was.


	4. Brains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Spirited Away characters belong to Hayao Miyazaki; I renounce all rights and responsibilities.  
> Original Publish Date: August 7, 2013  
> Words: 319

Being smart is frustrating.

Everyone, relies on you, expects things from you, and basically put you on a pedestal. Chihiro was tired of it. That’s why she was not exactly in the most receptive mood, when her homeroom professor asked her to stay behind after class. Packing up her notebooks, pencils, and pens, she wondered what this week’s pep talk would be like. Her university choices had not been filled out yet, and she was dreading another talk about her future.  
She liked school; she just wasn't sure she wanted more of it. When everything was packed, she double checked to be sure; looking under her desk, in her desk, checking her pockets and then rearranged all of her zippers to one side of her bag just for good measure. 

“I know you’re stalling. Come here dear.” It was said so forcefully she almost jumped.

“Yes, Zeniba-sensei.” She should have been embarrassed about being caught but, in truth, it had been painfully obvious. Her teacher was one of the nicest instructors in the school, and was one of her favorites. All that aside, it still did not make her look forward to this talk. Walking up to the big oak desk, she kept her eyes down and fingered the wood grain. The swirled pattern looked like eyes.  

“I have a request to make of you dear, and a job opportunity.”

“A job?” Interest piqued, she looked into the wizened teachers face. She politely kept her eyes trained on her instructor’s, ignoring the fleshy pink wart between her brows. A wide smile met her probing gaze.

“Yes, a parent called today and asked if we have any tutors available. I recommended you.”

“Me?” At the teachers nod she brightened, and bowed. “Thank you! What an honor.” 

“You still have to interview dear.” Zeniba laughed, “but I’m glad you are enthusiastic.”

“Who would the interview be with? Who needs a tutor?”


	5. Mouse-Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Spirited Away characters belong to Hayao Miyazaki; I renounce all rights and responsibilities.
> 
>  
> 
> Original publishing date: August 12, 2013  
> Words: 1301

Sitting in the expansive foyer, Chihiro suddenly felt very small. At first the prospect of "professionally," helping someone was exciting. After making her way to the mansion sized home just on the outskirts of town; the idea of being paid to tutor someone her own age, let alone in her class, began to feel supremely awkward. It was different in class. Chihiro didn’t have to worry about literally and metaphorically stepping on toes. She wouldn't be reprimanded for being impatient, because her classmates would be around her in a group, they came willingly.  
Still, it would look good on a résumé, and besides she needed something to occupy her free time. Ever since Haku got a job as a receptionist at a local spa, she was left lonely during weekday afternoons. Chihiro internally cleared her thoughts and sat up a little straighter as Mrs. Mattaku came out with a steaming cup of hot chocolate, and invited her to the dining room. It was there that they began to discuss her qualifications, and what exactly her job times, and pay would be should she get the job.  
Being around the silent classmate would never had prepared Chihiro for his parent’s elegance and charm. Like Audrey Hepburn from “Breakfast at Tiffany’s,” Mrs. Mattaku positively oozed style and grace. She found it very difficult to listen to the words as her cadence drawled with the qualities of a 50’s starlet. “It’s really not their fault you know, my darlings are exceptionally bright. I’m afraid, Mr. Mattaku travels quite frequently for work and my poor dears have been to no less than five schools, this year alone,” she pouted, her full lips quirked down daintily in dismay. 

Chihiro’s eyebrows pulled into a look of concern on their own accord and she felt herself nodding, “Of couse, it is completely understandable. Anyone in their position would undoubtedly fall behind.” 

“And that is where you come in of course, to bring them back to pace.” Mrs. Mattaku’s lips lifted into an impish smirk and her expression seemed almost challenging. 

Chihiro gulped, straightening her posture. “Of course.” She hoped she, at least sounded confident.

“Wonderful, then let’s get the introductions out of the way.” To emphasize the sudden brusque business persona Mrs. M clapped her hands, and bounded out of her seat. 

“Y-you mean I-I got the job?”Chihiro inquired, mildly on stunned.

“Don’t stutter dear, and I don’t see why not," Mrs. M's smiled congenially before placing a hand on her husband's chest and slipped out a syrupy sweet, "Honey, do you have any objections?” 

“Not at all,” he rumbled, placing a hand on his wife’s waist.

Geez but they were a gorgeous couple, Chihiro thought. Both were tall and though they had fine lines around their eyes they didn’t look a day over 30. Mrs. M was winsome with a face shaped like a peach, and perfectly hi-lighted, bottle blonde, shoulder-length hair. Mr. M had an athletic build with just the slightest pooch over his waistband, and his black hair was slicked back in a 1920’s style; Chihiro half expected him to pull out a smoking jacket and light a pipe. These people belonged in a Great Gatsby movie, not modern times with kids her age. Chihiro was interrupted from her ogling by a hand at her elbow. A subtle alert from Mr. M  to snap out of it before he lead her back to the entryway.  
“…love it if you start tomorrow, let me just get my loves.” Shaking herself out of her thought, she briefly caught the end of her sentence as Mrs. M sashayed her kitten-heeled feet down the hallway. Seconds later she reappeared with Kaonishi and a girl Chihiro did not recognize. “Miss Chihiro Ogino, this is my beloved daughter Rin, she is a year younger, and a grade lower than you. I do hope that won’t be a problem?”

“No of course not, I...”

“Wonderful!” Mrs. M didn’t skip a beat. Maybe this was why Kaonishi never bothered to talk, Chihiro wondered dryly. “I am sure you know, my handsome boy, Kaonishi,” she gushed. Chihiro felt herself blushing at the overzealous treatment, and stuck a hand out towards the younger girl. She had a sweet face like her mother’s but instead of golden blonde; she had light brown hair that matched her eyes.  
Taking her hand firmly and shaking it with enthusiasm, Rin gave her a broad smile, “It’s so nice to meet you. I look forward to learning a lot with you.” Chihiro reiterated the sentiment and turned her gaze on her classmate.

She had never fully studied him before. His glossy hair was black as a raven’s wings, and it’s fringe framed his face; his creamy fair skin looked smooth as porcelain. Not a blemish or a freckle in sight. His dark brown eyes were fringed with thick long lashes; she had assumed his mother was wearing falsies, but if they shared that enviable trait then, she probably wasn't. They were so black, that had she not been so up close, she would have thought he wore eyeliner. His mother spoke the truth, he was handsome. He could almost be a male Snow White, except for the lips red as blood of course. Without meeting her gaze, he extended his hand and she took it; it was surprisingly warm.  
In complete opposition of his sister, his grasp was light, gentle, despite the larger hand and long thin fingers; after a quick shake, he released her. He must be shy. Trying to break the ice with humor, Chihiro leaned forward conspiratorially, “What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” As if she had just changed color, all eyes zeroed in on her, and silence fell over the room. Chihiro straightened, noting the now icy atmosphere. Rin gaped, the M’s were clutching each other and staring at her in wide-eyed consternation, Kaonishi visibly stiffened, but didn’t look her way. “Wh, what’d I say?”

The first one to break the spell was Mrs. Mattaku, she threw back her shoulders and sniffed delicately, “I thought you were aware of the situation, what with being classmates and all.”

“A-aware of what?” a growing sense of dread made her stomach roll uneasily, it appeared as though she had just made a grave mistake. When Mr. and Mrs. Mattaku did not answer, Chihiro looked to the sister. 

“Kao is mute.” Rin deadpanned. She looked defensive and angry, arms crossed and a scowl on her face, this was the look mom had when dealing with overzealous door-to-door salesmen. Kaonishi placed a calming hand on Rin’s shoulder, and when she looked up at him, he shrugged. An unspoken communication passed between them. Rin relaxed her stance but she still glared at Chihiro in irritation. Chihiro paled and looked up at Kaonishi’s face, his expression remained neutral, like a carefully displayed mask. But when he met her gaze, her throat seemed to close up; never before had she seen anyone with eyes that sad. Chihiro’s tan skin flushed a deep shade of magenta and she dropped his gaze when she turned her face to a safer viewpoint; in this case the floor. 

Bowing apologetically to all the members of the Mattaku family, she said, “I meant no disrespect, I, I’ll go now.”

“I think that would be best,” Mrs. Mattaku said evenly. She stepped past her children and opened the door. As Chihiro stepped out, she said one last thing, “Please do me a favor and tell your instructor, I am still looking for a tutor.” The words were soft, casually spoken, but cut deeply. Chihiro nodded on the step and the door closed.  
Walking to the car, driving home, brushing her teeth, and mechanically getting ready for bed, five little words stormed through her brain: _I am such an ass_.


End file.
